Kamen Rider World: Mirage of Reality
is a Japanese/American tokusatsu drama in the Kamen Rider Series created by Shotaro Ishinomori, and developed by Toei Company and Ishimori Productions. It is the first series in the currently unnamed new era succeeding the Heisei period run, and it is also the first Kamen Rider series to be fully animated. The series was developed as a cross-over with various other animations, both foreign and local, and adapted its storyline from the events of its predecessor, Kamen Rider Zi-O. The series began its airing on January 6, 2019, joining Legend Sentai Heiseiranger in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the conclusion of Heiseiranger, the series would be joined by Cyber Sentai Digitaranger in the Super Hero Time block. After the finale of World, Kamen Rider Effect: Dimensional Distortion would join Digitaranger on the Super Hero Time line-up. The main tagline of the series is The main motives of this season are inner heroism and dimensions and the infiniverse. Plot Once upon a time, long, long ago, there was a tale of a curse that was thrust upon the world by an unknown entity made of darkness, that told of a day where he would emerge from the depths of the void he resided in, alongside an army of monsters of which the likes that the infinivese would have never seen before, and change the fates of the heroes and heroines. And one cold winter day in 2019, the events that lead up to this mysterious day begin to fall into place. Beasts of a caliber nobody has ever seen before start spawning out of nowhere, causing havoc on the infiniverse. Left with no choice, the infiniverse follows the tale told long ago, electing a savior, tasked to travel across the dimensions, saving these heroes and heroines, and discovering his destiny. Characters Kamen Riders Allies Legend Heroes Kill la Kill DARLING in the FRANXX Others World of Kill la Kill * The Elite Four: * Nudist Beach ** Aikurō Mikisugi ** Tsumugu Kinagase * Mankanshoku Family ** Mako Mankanshoku ** Barazō Mankanshoku ** Sukuyo Mankanshoku ** Matarō Mankanshoku ** Guts * Mitsuzō Soroi * Shirō Iori World of DARLING in the FRANXX * APE ** Nana ** Hachi ** Dr. FRANXX Enemies Another Heroes Faction of Oma * WorldJackers: ** Nyika (Shona for 'World') ** Äerd (Luxembourgish for 'Earth') Others World of Kill la Kill World of DARLING in the FRANXX * Klaxosaurs ** 001 * VIRM Others World of Kill la Kill * Sōichirō Kiryūin Cast Japanese Dub Guest Stars World of Kill la Kill * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : World of DARLING in the FRANXX * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : English Dub Guest Stars World of Kill la Kill * : Erica Mendez * : Carrie Keranen * : Patrick Seitz * : Grant George * : Sarah Anne Williams * : Steve Cannon * : Matthew Mercer * : Kaiji Tang * : Christine Marie Cabano * : Michael Sorich * : Erika Harlacher * : Philece Sampler * : Derek Stephen Prince * , : Doug Stone * : Todd Haberkorn * : Stephanie Sheh * : Cristina Vee * : Laura Post World of DARLING in the FRANXX * : Tia Ballard * : Matt Shipman * : Bryn Apprill * : Ryan Reynolds * : Leah Clark * : Blake Shepard * : Brittany Lauda * : Austin Tindle * : Jeannie Tirado * : Bryson Baugus * : Michelle Rojas * : Eric Vale * : Kent Williams * : Justin Briner * : Daman Mills * : Ricco Fajardo * : Alexis Tipton * : Alejandro Saab * : Luci Christian Category:User:AzureLividus